Leutwin Fleischer
Leutwin Fleischer, otherwise known as the code name of Leliel, was an Archangel of the Schwarze Krähen Macht and thus serves as one of its field commanders. He was known for his physics-defying abilities and his presumed connection to the Void, despite him being a human. Appearance Leutwin has the appearance of a young man with blue eyes, Caucasian skin and short, black hair of neck length. He wears a military-themed garb; a black longcoat with folds covering his pants, boots and fingerless arm gloves. He usually keeps the sleeves of his coat rolled up. His Quincy Cross is kept in the form of a necklace similar to the style of Berhtram Brandt, only with his own Cross making up the jewel part instead of being embedded inside. At the times in which his Spirit Weapon can be seen, it is usually sheathed against his waist. Personality Leutwin is one of the more composed members of the Schwarze Krähen Macht, or at least one who appears to be so. He behaves in a composed and moderately formal attitude, his manner of speech eloquent and occasionally nearing Shakespearean type. He has been described as "melancholic" in some cases. He maintains a mellow and reserved composure even in the face of his enemies, addressing them as he would possible acquaintances. Particularly, he addresses Shinigami opponents with terms such as "friend" and "comrade" even when he is injuring or about to kill them. At the same time, he refers to his colleagues as "brother" and "sister" depending on gender. It is extremely rare, if not impossible, to see him pushed out of this composed attitude.The Cauldron of Black: Through The Looking Glass But like the majority of the other S.K.M. members, he has a zealous enjoyment of battle and warfare and will even forgo Berhtram Brandt's orders to him in order to participate in one, but only when he feels he has no other choice. Despite his allegiance to the S.K.M. and loyalty to Berhtram, Leutwin is still rather affable to other races outside of the battlefield. On occassions, he will allow himself to assist enemies if they are preoccupied with an objective parallel with his, or if he doesn't see it fit to engage them on sight. He holds a semblance of respect for particularly strong or resolved enemies and will openly commend them for their efforts. This stems out of a belief that every soldier in the battlefield, regardless of sides, are equal in motives and action. He also holds a strong belief in his own humanity, firmly denying Kaze Sasayaki of calling him and his companions a "subspecies" of his kind. History Synopsis Bleach: The Cauldron of Black *The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear *The Cauldron of Black: Assembly of the Fallen *The Cauldron of Black: Eyes on the Prize *The Cauldron of Black: Through The Looking Glass Equipment *'H4 Core:' As standard of all operatives of the Schwarze Krähen Macht, Leutwin possesses an H4 Core in replacement of his human heart via surgery. The Core serves as an enhancement for the body's performance, allowing the recipient to reach greater heights of strength, endurance and intellect than a human could normally gain. The immunity system is boosted, allowing for complete resistance to and nullification of even normally incurable diseases. Regeneration, replacement and production of cells are increased, allowing for increased longevity. Users of the H4 Core can live as long as Souls can, if not longer. Notably, the Core provides the body with emergency heightened regeneration; if the user is grievously injured, the body will boost itself briefly to seal and heal injuries at a superhuman speed. The only guaranteed way to kill a user of the H4 Core is to destroy the heart completely; as long as a single particle of the heart remains, the user will come back from even a body that's completely broken apart. Its main drawback is the amount of pain the user has to go through during emergency regeneration; the greater the injury, the more pain the user will go through. Powers & Abilities The Portal: Leutwin's personal Scrift ability. Leutwin can tear portals open between one dimension and another for various uses. In combat, he frequently uses them to redirect attacks, trap opponents (by closing them when his foes are caught between the two dimensions) and pull himself from otherwise inescapable situations. These portals can also act like black holes and white holes, absorbing and exhausting energy respectively. The most common dimension he connects with is the Void due to its properties being the most harmful to anything short of a Hankami. Because of the natural inability to control the dark Shinsei within the Void, he instead uses dimension tunnels to narrow the direction of what he releases. Although this can render him nigh-untouchable in combat and even incapacitate an enemy of Captain-level, there are ways to counter it. Byakuya Kuchiki was able to cut the fabric of the portals using his Will-powered Shikai in order to forcefully seal them, and Yoruichi Shihōin nearly killed Leutwin when his focus was on the former opponent.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear *'Hellzone Blast:' A technique in which Leliel opens an unrestricted portal, guiding the resulting release of energy to the target in an offensive blast.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the SpearThe Cauldron of Black: Through The Looking Glass *'Spider's Ring:' A technique in which Leliel opens a suppressed portal wide enough for an offending physical projectile to come through before closing it, trapping the target inside. Not only does it restrain the target for a secondary attack, it is also means of torture; the energies of the Void will keep destroying and breaking apart whatever is inside until the portal is dissolved by Leliel. The torture seems to be more psychological than physical, as Sazuke Tensai still maintained her arms after the experience.The Cauldron of Black: Eyes on the Prize Multiple instances of this technique can be used to capture multiple objects.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear *'Devil's Pull:' A technique in which Leliel summons a suppressed portal directly below and above the target. The flow of energy is reversed, causing the portals to pull whatever's caught between them in a "tug of war". Ultimately, this can rip the potential target apart.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Leutwin can absorb reishi from the atmosphere and combine it with his own reiatsu for various combat uses. Most commonly, he uses it to create the pathways for the Shinsei he releases from the Void. He has a high level of skill manipulating reishi, using it to open sizable portals in certain locations of space to counter Byakuya Kuchiki's Will-empowered Shikai.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear *'Hirenyaku Master:' As an Archangel, Leutwin is skilled in the use of Hirenyaku. He can keep up with exceptionally powerful individuals and even surprise them in some cases. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels, they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but carries one big flaw; the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut. As an Archangel, Leutwin's Blut Vene is exceptionally potent. When consciously kept up, it can negate even the likes of Bankai-level attacks. Leutwin only relies on this if it is clear that his portals are not enough, and despite the effectiveness of his tears, the lack of relying on Blut Vene can leave his body open for surprise attack.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear Immense Spiritual Power: As an Archangel, Leutwin boasts a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. Although the exact potency of it is unclear, he is able to withstand a reiatsu release from Kaze Sasayaki quite naturally, albeit he is still somewhat affected. He is also able to quickly suppress the likes of an experienced Captain such as Sazuke Tensai within a matter of seconds.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Leutwin possesses great skill in the use of swordsmanship. He mostly relies on one hand in order to wield his blade for quickened and more unpredictable strikes. His style bears similarity to fencing. Despite relying on mostly one hand for fighting, he can defend and parry effectively against two-handed sword wielders. With timing and precision, he can even disarm a more skilled adversary. Gintō Master: In the event that he wishes to refrain from using his portals, Leutwin also relies on the use of Gintō to ward off his enemies. He is a rather dangerous practitioner of the art, having an arsenal of techniques to both entrap and destroy his opponents. Keen Intellect: Leutwin holds a considerable amount of tact and intelligence when out on the battlefield, able to make accurate observations quickly and counter opposing movements accordingly. At times when he is not taken by his enjoyment of battle, he will aim to incapacitate or kill opponents quickly when in a tight spot. He is also able to think ahead of combat scenarios, hiding an ambush to counter an ambush staged by Kaze Sasayaki.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Leutwin is able to concentrate spirit energy and particles in order to transform it into a weapon. He uses a katana, which has a blade of charcoal color and a glowing red line running down the middle of each side. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Leutwin can break up and multiply his sword into arrows, which he positions between his fingers like throwing knives. Although there are initially eight (as much as the total of spaces between his fingers), the arrows multiply to greater numbers immediately after they are thrown. They are of armor-piercing quality and can easily tear apart an unarmored foe regardless of the amount of spiritual energy they have. Quincy: Vollständig Fuchi (ふち, Abyss): When activated, Leutwin is enveloped in a massive shroud of black smoke. This smoke expands to a sky-scraping Quincy Cross that dissipates seconds after its creation. When it clears, Leutwin's form can be seen fully. He is decked almost completely in black armor, with the only exceptions being his head (which is covered by a hood) and his legs (which have knee guards instead). A cape is worn around his shoulders. *'The Portal (Enhanced):' In his Vollständig form, Leutwin's Scrift ability is enhanced considerably. The potency of his portals have increased to the point where he can transcend planes of existence. As he ascends higher, his power increases substantially. Those below him are virtually unable to detect his movements, sense his presence or, in some cases, regard him as a physical individual that be touched. Because of a semblance of honor, he rarely allows himself to ascend to a plane higher than a particularly strong opponent. Quotes *(To Kaze Sasayaki) "Subspecies? ou believe us to be a species different from the branch of the Quincy? Is it because of the nature of our abilities that make you say such things? Or perhaps it is the nature of ourselves that you have trouble comprehending? In either case, I'm afraid you are quite mistaken, Captain Sasayaki. I am as human as I was when I was born. I'd rather you not lump me or my brethren in the same category as creatures of the Eldritch." *(To Kaze Sasayaki) "Time and time again, we have descended towards the heat of conflict just as we have descended upon this particular shelter. In our marches towards our enemies and our objectives, there have been many traps set upon our path. A hidden pit here, a bear trap there... when we walk the ground of our enemy, we expect our feet to be torn apart by freshly laid out spikes. We expect our bodies to explode into fragments due to a hidden bomb. We expect mortars and artillery to bombard us as we charge toward the opposing army's position. What is this but another obstacle to overcome?" Battles & Events Events Battles Category:Male References Category:Male